


Milkshake

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu is a tease, Poor Lucy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "One strawberry milkshake and one banana milkshake for the lovely couple?" the waitress queries with a calculated smile, a pencil and a paper in hand.Lucy absentmindedly nods while the waitress leaves the table, and repeats the words in her head."One strawberry milkshake and one banana milkshake for the lovely couple?"One...strawberry...milkshake..and...one...banana...milkshake...for...the...lovely...couple."Couple?!" Lucy screams in her head and jolts out of her short reverie.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Milkshake

"One strawberry milkshake and one banana milkshake for the lovely couple?" the waitress queries with a calculated smile, a pencil and a paper in hand.

Lucy absentmindedly nods while the waitress leaves the table, and repeats the words in her head.

_"One strawberry milkshake and one banana milkshake for the lovely couple?"_

One...strawberry...milkshake..and...one...banana...milkshake...for...the...lovely...couple.

"Couple?!" Lucy screams in her head and jolts out of her short reverie.

Natsu petulantly whines, "All because Happy and I raided the fridge, I'm forced to drink _just_ a milkshake for lunch. I really wanted to get the steak, and the burger, and the pizza, and the-" his whining comes to a halt when he lifts his gaze from the table to Lucy, "Luce, you okay? You're all red."

She lightly slaps a hand to her forehead and groans, "Yeah. The waitress called us a-"

"Couple." he finishes the sentence for her. "Yep, I heard that one." Natsu leans forward and looks at her quizzically, "Why do you look so down? Are you bothered by her calling us that? Are we not a couple?"

Lucy looks away, "We're just friends."

He crosses his arms and leans back, "Well yeah, but isn't that what couples are? A group of people? Like...a duo or something."

"Well yeah, but she thought we were together."

"We're both _clearly_ in each other's presence."

"Natsu, she thought we were _together_ together." 

It takes half a minute for the salmon haired man's narrowed eyes to slowly widen at the realization. "Oh."

"Yep." Lucy adds dryly.

"Well," a smirk makes its way to the dragon slayer's face, "I'm not one to back down from challenges."

"Natsu, what..?" the blonde trails off.

As if on cue, the aforementioned waitress strides to their table with a tray in hand. Lucy looks at Natsu and immediately sensed he was going to do something wrong.

Well, not something morally wrong, but something only Natsu would do that would be considered wrong in her dictionary; mainly because doing something wrong resulted in him embarrassing her.

The waitress places the milkshakes on the table, "Enjoy your milkshakes!"

"Oh, we will." he replies smugly. "Spending time with my girlfriend is enjoyable enough, these milkshakes are simply a bonus." Natsu turns to Lucy with a wide grin, in contrast to her twitching eyes. She was so glad Happy was hanging out with Wendy and Carla. If Happy accompanied them, she would never be able to survive the perpetual teasing.

The waitress looked taken aback, but not disgusted; this encouraged Natsu to continue (not that a rude waitress would stop him anyway). 

"Man, I am such a lucky guy. I mean, look at her! Ain't she a beauty?" 

_Don't guys talk to their cars like this?_

"Natsu," she whispered, he ignored her.

"I'm so glad I get to spend time with her everyday. Even though she always yells at me and Happy for eating her food, but it's mainly her fault for having a fridge, and she yells at me for sleeping in her bed when she isn't in it, but again, it's her fault for having such a comfortable bed, and-" Lucy hides her face in her palms as she swallows down the embarrassment her partner deliberately gives her. She tries her best to filter him out as she wishes she were back in the guild, they probably wouldn't even be having this conversation- well, there was Mira, and she always teased the two, so maybe they _would_ be having this conversation. Still, this was way too embarrassing for her.

Lucy didn't know how long he was talking, but eventually she feels his warm hands gently pry hers away from her face, she notices that the waitress is gone and he gives her a complacent look.

"I hate you." she mutters, rosy cheeks betraying her words.

"You looooove me~" he says, mimicking Happy, earning a scowl from the blonde.

"Do not. I cannot believe you did that."

He sticks his tongue out and drinks his banana milkshake.

"Whatever." she mutters and takes a sip of her strawberry concoction.

When they head back to the guild, Happy excitedly flies to Natsu, "How was the fish there? Did Lucy pay for it? Was it better than the food here?"

Natsu laughs, "I wasn't able to try the fish there, Lucy forced me to have a milkshake. Yes, she paid for it. I don't know, I didn't try the food there."

Their friendship was something Lucy couldn't compete with, but she didn't mind; they seemed to share the same brain cell, and she would be better off with her own.

They head to the bar stools and Mira flashes them a smile, "Natsu, Lucy, you're back! How was your date?" the smugness in her voice is palpable.

The blonde is about to retaliate but Natsu interrupts her, "It was great! I learned a few things from it."

The three stare at him expectantly.

"One, I learned that banana milkshakes are pretty great, and two, being Lucy's boyfriend doesn't seem like such a bad idea."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what this is, i was just thinking of a nalu fake dating fic but narrowed it down to whatever this is. also, i made the milkshakes the color of their partner's hair hehe.


End file.
